


What A Handful

by Mysteriousinc



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Having handjobs as plural is even more funny when you know that snakes has two dicks, M/M, Sex-Favorable Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), You want some fluffy smut I’ll give you some fluffy smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysteriousinc/pseuds/Mysteriousinc
Summary: It was supposed to be just a simple tail massage. But as he feels smooth scales under  his hands and listen to the sweet sighs from above. He couldn’t help but indulge a bit.
Relationships: Alastor/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	What A Handful

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut but you know these two nerds gave me a urge.
> 
> Part of the “Ckret2 Cold Day in Hell” broke me universe.

Running his hands over the smooth scales being mindful of the eyes. Alastor slowly leans down to kiss the tail in front of him. Starting from the lowest part of Sir Pentious’s tail he slowly works his way up. Now this was just supposed to be a simple tail massage after a long day working in his lab. Pentious coming to bed looking beat, Alastor offered him a massage. It just escalated from there, rubbing the smooth scales he just couldn’t help but want to put his mouth on it.

Sir Pentious to put it lightly is in pure bliss. If there’s anything that can make him melt faster is when Alastor kisses up his tail. Each kiss he felt sends a shiver through his body. His body getting warmer as Alastor working his way up higher and higher. 

Alastor placing open mouth kisses all over his tail, he takes a small bite of tail. Sir Pentious gasps and his tail wiggles a bit. Not even hiding his smirk Alastor looks up at his snake. “Enjoying yourself darling?” He says with amusement. Oh how he loves to make Sir Pent squirm. 

Sir Pent exhales to get himself together. Hearing the teasing in his voice he glares playfully down at him “ As a matter of fact I _am_ ,don’t act like you’re not enjoying yourself.” He huffs poking Alastor’s side with the tip of his tail. He grins, “ Since when did massages involve kissing and _biting_ gigglemug?” 

Alastor makes little patterns with nails on his scales. He rubs his lips on the same spot he bite into. Enjoy the small shiver he got he spoke again “Correct my dear professional massages don’t usually have the extra affection” he pauses. “Are you complaining dear?” He said with a knowing look.

“Of coursse not dear, if anything I’m glad I get the.. extra affection” 

“Good!” Alastor said happily. He reaches up to capture his lips in a soft kiss that gradually gets deeper. He brackets his head with his forearms laying on top of him. He feels the other’s hands in his hair stroking over his ears in the process. He lets out a radio tuning noise and shivers. The ears it’s always the ears that get him. 

Sir Pent wraps his arms around his shoulders. One hand running up and down his back, feeling his spine curve under his touch. He’s getting even more excited and starts to feel the familiar sensation heat in his crotch area. He breaks away from the kiss to give Alastor a little warning “Darling your extra massage techniques proved to be more effective” he says, eyes glancing down towards his hips “ Do you feel like continuing further or do you want to kiss some more?” He said, not wanting to make Alastor uncomfortable. They only gone further —further being handjobs— a couple a times. Usually he’ll ask if Alastor feels like doing it, but sometimes Alastor will surprise him and ask him.

Alastor blinks slowly for sec, contemplating in his head. He eventually leans down and kisses his forehead, “ I appreciate you asking darling, but halfway through I already had it in my head to go further” he said the last word being intentionally breathy just to feel the other shiver again. He slowly moves his hips against his.

Sir Pent sucked in a breath and bites his lip. Enjoying the way his hips roll against his, “ Hnnn..Alastor please” he said looking up at him.

“Anything for you dear” placing one last kiss to his forehead. Alastor slides to the right of him to get on his side. “Darling can you lift up a bit and turn to your side?” 

Sir Pent already knowing what position he wants does as requested. He sits up with one forearm on the bed the other resting near his hips. His back facing towards Alastor brings his right arm to wrap around his hood to gently hold his chin. Looking right at him he reaches down with his other hand to rub at the opening starting to show two cocks.

Sir Pent groans and leans back towards him. This is one of his favorite positions during sex. Alastor behind him one arm wrapped around his his shoulders, the other wrapped around his two lengths. Alastor rubbing more intently in his opening is driving him crazy. No longer being able to hold back he exhales and his two cocks fall into Alastor’s hand. 

Alastor hums in satisfaction “Hmmm there we go, Darling” stroking them in his hand slowly. Not giving him too much yet, “This is all part of the exclusive Alastor massage experience, exclusive only to you of course” he said dipping his head low to kiss at his neck. 

“L-lucky me” he said, shakingly smiling. He starts to move his hips along with Alastor’s strokes. He gasps loud when Alastor starts to pick up the pace. “Mmm Alasstor..” he hissed knowing his boyfriend liked it when he gets vocal. 

Alastor kisses his neck even harder, and lets out a sigh. God he absolutely adores all the sounds Sir Pent makes. It makes his insides all gooey and heart beat. He pumps his hand a little faster and rubs his thumb over the two heads “Darling you make the most loveliest noises, how much more can you make..?” He said, twisting his hand.

Sir Pent let’s out a small moan before answering “Depends on how well you finish up this massage” he said impishly. 

Alastor chuckles “You know I aim...to...please” punctuating each word with a hard stroke. kissing along his snake's jaw listening to the sweet sounds his boyfriend was producing. Learning his body was like playing a new instrument. It took some practice, but he’s mastered it. He takes his thumb and circles it hard around one of the tips. Knowing the effect it has on him.

Sir Pent lets out a broken moan and turns his head more to capture those lips. Kissing him firmly he breaks off to pant against his lips. “Please don’t stop gigglemug” he flicks his forked tongue against his nose, and reaches over with the hand that’s not holding him up to his fluffy tail. Running his hands through the soft fur he feels it twitch under his hand. Feeling the others legs jerk a little behind him he rubs at the base of the tail.

Alastor leans back a bit and takes a deep breath. Getting lost at the attention his tail is getting he clears his throat, “ Ehem dear I don’t think you’re supposed to touch the _masseur”_ he said with a shaky chuckle. He feels the fingers stroke the fur underneath and squeezes his hand around Pentious. Goodness why does having his tail touched make him melt so much? It sends a nice sensation throughout his body like a wave. Making him feel warm and relaxed. “You’re distracting me”

Pentious makes a choking sound at the hard squeeze before responding “Mmm couldn’t help myself, thought I show my appreciation.” He grins taking the tail between thumb and forefinger, moving them back and forth slowly. Feeling the arm around his neck tighten. 

Alastor feeling his legs turn to jelly, shakes his head to get back on track. He resumes his pumping hand wanting to hear more sounds fall out of his mouth. “I might have to make a complaint to the manager about customers wandering hands my darling” he says with fake seriousness. He feels liquid starting to come out from tips, the slick helping him stroke faster. Getting even more hisses and pleas. “There we go, keep talking to me honey” voice dropping low. 

Pentious makes a breathy laugh and moves to kiss him again. Tail squirming he feels himself getting closer and closer. “Alastor please, just please please” he said babbling against his lips. 

“Please what darling? What do you want?” 

“I want you..” Pentious said panting harder.

“Want me to what? You have to be more specific.” He responded teasingly

“Go faster please.”

“Anything for you darling” Holding his chin firmly he brings his lips to his, hand pumping faster. He slides his leg to lay across his tail holding him still. 

Pentious melts in the kiss, fingers still rubbing the deer tail. “I love you so much Alastor, you feel so good” breathing onto his lips. Alastor’s body wrapped around him being the only heat source in the room. It’s intoxicating, the heat, the touch of his hands, the feeling of soft fur through his fingers. He can’t hold it in any longer. 

Alastor smiles against him, “I love you too my Pentious, you’re so beautiful like this” He can feel his body getting tense letting him know he was about to orgasm. “Are you getting closer darling? Are you going to come for me?” 

_“Yess”_ Pentious says breathing harder, “I’m almost there dear.. I’m almost there”. He’s putty in the Alstor’s hands, his hips trying to keep up the pace.

“Then come for me, beautiful” he whispered. He squeezes both cocks at the base in a solid grip.

That was it Pentious jerks his hips upwards in three hard thrusts. Coming hard his tail spams for a minute before completely relaxing against Alastor. Taking deep breaths he places a quick peck against his lips “ Wow.. I think I’m going to have to request your services again” he laughs, eyes dropping. 

Alastor kisses him back and responds “ I’ll see what I can do, as a masseur I can’t play favorites” he says playing along. He reaches over the bedside table to get a rag and wipes his hand. He helps Pentious clean up as well, placing the dirty cloth on the floor for now. He sits back and just admired Pentious’s face for moment. He always looks so blissed out and flushed. Always so gorgeous.

Pentious leans back so he’s laying down. He pulls Alastor to his chest. Rubbing up and down his back, “ Well hope you can make an exception for me dear.” He pauses “ I need a shower after that massage though, want to join me?”

Alastor looks right at him “Only if we can have shower time duet” he said smiling. 

Pentious rolls his eyes fondly, “Of course we can, you shouldn’t have to ask. Any shower with you is duet time.” 

“Then let’s _du et_ shall we?” He says snickering at his own joke.

Sir Pentious can’t hold in his own snickers as he hides his face into his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Gigglemug basically means person smiles a whole lot. Ckret2 has a radiosnake Fic where SP calls him that so here we are. I thought it was cute so I wanted to use it.


End file.
